The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
The technology disclosed relates to enablement of new features embedded in downloaded software. In particular, it relates to passing enablement of a new feature from one user to the next by personal, proximate contact, in contrast to centralized or distantly email conveyed enablement of hidden features already present in an application.
Software can be downloaded that requires an unlock code to enable features or to extend operation of the software beyond a trial period. It can be convenient for a software vendor to distribute code that contains a complete feature set and enable only selected features for which the customer has paid. Unlocking features is controlled by a central licensing server. A unique code or a hash of a code plus the user identifier (ID) is provided by the licensing server and used by the installed code to unlock already installed features. This is often called a license key. It may be short enough to be typed by a user or it may be so long that it needs to be cut and pasted or loaded as a file.
Unlocking features has been depersonalized because automation scales. The less personal, the more efficient.
An opportunity arises to reverse the whole approach, to personalize feature activation. Improved user experience and engagement and higher user satisfaction and retention may result.